


Untitled Cock-Shoving Prompt Ficlet

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [49]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: can you do agron shoving his cock down nasir's throat and nasir's wide mouth stretching to its limits and lots of gagging and hair pulling and struggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Cock-Shoving Prompt Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> K we gonna pretend Agron’s cock is a coke can. LOL @ pretend. Also I cant write oral for shit. Sorry. Also I tried to make it as close to the prompt as I could with it still being consensual. Last line reallly sucks. Notes are longer than the fic tbh.

The first thing Agron notices about Nasir

(though later he will sensibly lie: “Your eyes, Nasir. Fierce light within them drew me to you from first sight.”

And Nasir smiles up at him with eyes soft as tamed fawn’s.)

is Nasir’s big mouth: 

Wide lips, full and soft, sweet bow atop upper lip, pout painted broadly across bottom lip. Fat broad tongue within wet, and red as smear of berries. 

Ripe. 

Willing: Nasir kneels between Agron’s spread knees, eyes downcast. 

"Agron. Fuck my mouth. Choke me."

But Nasir cannot *know*.

But Agron takes him at his word, falls to his knees and swipes the leaking head of his cock across Nasir’s gaping mouth. Nasir’s tongue licks wide wet circle around his lips.

"Fuck," Agron mutters. Nasir grasps at his thighs, eyes fallen closed, softly keening for more.

So Agron gives Nasir more, and more, stretches Nasir’s lips open with it, feeds it along length of Nasir’s clinging moist tongue, fisting handfuls of Nasir’s hair. against Nasir’s long throaty muffled moans. 

Nasir’s throat works involuntarily around Agron’s cock, his nails scrape hard down Agron’s thighs as he gags on Agron’s flesh, tongue licking along underside as he makes panicked attempt to spit cock from his mouth.

"Nasir." Agron would kiss him, ease discomfort of entry with soft words of love, but Agron already is too far inside, too maddeningly close to completion to do more than sharply yank Nasir’s hair. "Breathe."

Nasir goes limp. Hands scrabbling at Agron’s thighs fall away; only thing holding Nasir upright is Agron’s hand entangled in his hair.

With back of his free hand Agron strokes tears streaming down Nasir’s face, pushes in one finger, then two, as he makes short thrusts into Nasir’s mouth. Nasir slurps at his cock and fingers, taking in his length, and thrusts become wilder as Agron’s cock explodes down Nasir’s gulping thick throat.

Agron pulls his cock from Nasir’s mouth with difficulty: Agron’s flesh is over-sensitive and Nasir greedily slurps at his softening length.

With gasp, Agron pulls his hips back, jerks Nasir’s head away. Nasir cuts his eyes up at him, makes slow seductive flutter with his long lashes.

And somehow, Nasir knows.


End file.
